The World's Greatest Hitman
by marsolino
Summary: Naruto dies during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and gets reincarnated in another realm. How does a proud Leaf Shinobi deal with Dying Will Flames, Mafia, Vongola and annoying Arcobaleno? Naruto decides to pick up again his old profession and make a name for himself in the underworld as a Hitman. Read to see more. Rated M for future Violence and Language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**I got this idea about a crossover between Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn and tried a prologue, the next chapter is already written and I have to proofread it still.**

**I have so many ideas at the moment that I think I will create a "Odd Ideas" just like Rorschach's Blot did just to store the prologues of various crossover/fiction that I have in mind at the moment. I shall see.**

**The World's Greatest Hitman – Prologue**

Uzumaki Naruto remained still as he laid on his back in a growing puddle of his own blood.

_I lost._ He thought. For all his training and determination to protect those he considered precious, there was no stopping Madara's crazy plan now. Even with Sage Mode, the Cloak made of Kurama's chakra plus the Tailed Beast Mode, he was still weaker than the Uchiha. Every move was anticipated by the Sharingan and then countered, if he managed to perform an unpredictable attack the fucker simply made himself intangible while he kept wasting chakra for nothing.

The White Zetsu army and the shinobi revived with the Edo-Tensei all but decimated the Allied Shinobi Forces, only a couple of hundred people still lived compared to the thousands of the beginning. A the Raikage was killed with a chakra rod in the heart the moment his Lightning Armor stopped working; Old Man Onoki was bisected by a revived Hoshigaki Kisame when his back erupted in pain from old wounds; Gaara of the Desert clang to his life even if his right arm was cut just below the shoulder; the sexy Mizukage was beheaded by Hatake Sakumo, his characteristic White Fang gleaming with her blood; Baa-chan was trying to heal herself with her seal but everyone knew that with their fall there was no one able to beat Madara and his puppet Obito.

Naruto himself was laying down as Madara plunged his arm through his stomach a few minutes ago and, try as he might, Naruto was perfectly aware that not even Kurama and him miraculous healing could save him this time. Killer Bee, one of his closest friends, died in the middle of the battle and was immediately taken away to seal Gyuki away and from then it was Naruto against Madara alone. It didn't end too well for him.

**"****Kid… Kid!... Damn it Naruto answer me!" **Kurama's voice shook him from his memories.

_"__What do you want Kurama? You know as well as I do that I can do nothing, as much as it pains me to admit it."_ He thought back bitterly.

He was silent for a moment. **"…What would you do if you ever got a second chance?" **His hesitant –since _when_ is Kurama hesitant?- asked.

_"__A second chance?" _He let out a weak chuckle. The world started to lose focus and black spots began dancing in his vision. _"I think I would try to live my own way. I already tried to make others like me and it got me nowhere. I would live like _I _would live and tell other people to go to hell" _He answered with humor laced in his voice. Then he sobered up and continued. _"It's been an honor getting to know and befriend you Kurama, I'm sorry I couldn't save you and your siblings…"_

**"****Goodbye Kit, thanks for trying anyway…" **His fading voice ran through his mind as he saw Madara approaching with a victorious smirk plastered on his face.

Then the world went black and he knew no more.

**oOo**

The first time he gained a form of awareness he was a year and a half old.

He found himself in a little bed in a room with other children in their respective beds, the covers up to their noses to keep the warmth inside. He knew that picture all too well. He was in an orphanage.

At first he freaked out but he forced himself to make no sound –he was a trained shinobi, _damnit!_-, but then he remembered his final moments and those last words he exchanged with Kurama. _You tricky Old Fox… _He thought with a longing smile. The idea of being back in time was a bit surreal but he reasoned that with his foreknowledge of events yet to come he could save a lot of lives and improve himself even further. He could help Sasuke during the aftermath of the Massacre –those Uchihas were all assholes anyway-, he could save Sandaime-jiji, getting to know Ero-sennin better, tell Baa-chan he loved her like a mother. Thoughts of training and old friends lulled him in the first dreamless sleep in a long time.

**oOo**

When morning came he was somewhat calm and accepting of the situation, he let himself be carried to the dining hall –_I remembered it a little different…_ \- and ate his food like a little good boy. The matrons seemed suspiciously good with him and that made him wary.

Were they already poisoning his food? That would explain why they were so cheerful. In his experience in life, nothing good happened when an adult smiled at him throughout his childhood. He might have forgiven the villagers for his cruel upbringing but he never forgot. Those nights huddled in a corner holding his rumbling stomach because of the lack of food or because his body was trying to reject a particularly nasty poison the Bijuu chakra circulating through him had difficulty in removing. When he was kicked out of the orphanage at age four and had to learn how to live and care for himself, the shopkeepers refusing to sell him food and the giving him rotten fruits for an enormous price. The nights of October 10th, his birthday, spent hiding in remote and difficult to reach places in hopes no one found him and beat him to death. In his opinion, the fact that the matrons were giving him warm smiles and were feeding him normally was a very good reason to be on guard and be ready to bolt –more like stumbling- out of the way.

As they reached outside and he got a good look at his surrounding he began to panic. Where the hell was he?! Where did all the trees of Konoha go?! His beautiful village did not have thirty-feet tall buildings and metallic monsters on four wheels going around making noises and spewing gasses. He really got freaked out as he got a better look at the people passing though. Civilians –because no shinobi worth being called so would walk with so many wasted movements and leave himself so open to an attack- wore a completely different style of clothing he never saw and considering he travelled through the entirety of the Elemental Nations during his journey with Jiraya it was saying something. Streets were made of some dark grey material instead of dirt and cobblestones, signs were posted everywhere –thankfully the language seemed the same- and pointed to places he never heard of.

He struggled to keep a happy façade on the outside to hide his continuously growing panic, deciding to deal with it as night came.

**oOo**

As he laid on his mattress during the night, Naruto strained his still developing hearing to make sure everyone was asleep. Once sure of that he began to plan and summarize the situation he found himself in.

_Okay, so I am one year old –maybe- and in an orphanage in a city I know nothing about. The language is the same but the culture is very different. Did something like this happen the last time around? It could be, I couldn't possibly remember this experience after all those years so it is a possibility but I have to escape as soon as I have enough chakra to- _that stopped him cold as a realization hit him like one of Tsunade's super punches. Not once, during the day, had he felt his chakra. From the shocking experience of waking up as a toddler to the situation he found himself in, he didn't pay much attention but now, now that he thought about it, he couldn't feel his chakra and he couldn't feel Kurama! He was aware that no seals were placed on him to limit his access to his inner energy –he travelled with a Seal Master for three years and he picked up the art along the way, he was practically a Master himself!- so this really threw him in a loop.

Finally making a decision, he sat still and began to meditate as he was taught by the Toads in Mount Myoboku to achieve Sage Mode. He sat in the same meditative position for at least half an hour before flopping down on the bed in defeat letting out a frustrated sigh.

He couldn't understand how this was possible but he had no chakra to speak of. It really bugged him, everything had chakra, plants, insects, even in the air –and as an accomplished Sage he could attest to that-, this was impossible. Maybe he couldn't sense it in nature because he had no chakra himself?

Perhaps the strangest thing, the one that confused him the most, was that while he had no chakra he could sense an energy inside of him. Buried deeply, so deeply inside of him that he couldn't exactly understand its properties but of one thing he was sure. He had something, just not chakra and no Kurama.

_Damnit, you stupid fox, where the hell did you send me?_ He thought in frustration before falling in a troubled sleep.

**oOo**

**END!**

**I will publish the next installment tomorrow or Friday at the latest.**

**Let me know what you think about this as a prologue! I know it doesn't give much details about "where" Naruto is born, so it could be used for another crossover if the need arises. **

**Bye.**


End file.
